


Day Six: Voyeurism (Business Casual Bonus Ficlet)

by Kieran (SunGryphon)



Series: Kieran's Kinktober 2016 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cum Eating, Eavesdropping, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGryphon/pseuds/Kieran
Summary: This goes with Chapter 3 of Business Casual, which you can read here.Jesse overhears his boss having fun on the phone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses.

As soon as the lock clicked, Jesse was out of his chair. Mr. Morrison NEVER locked his door like this, and had he sounded a little out of breath?

Cautiously, Jesse tented his fingers against the door and slowly placed his ear against it. The office door was a flimsy one, the kind that was used to give the illusion of privacy, but didn't actually block much of anything.

Especially sound.

Jesse's breath caught as he heard a low groan from the other room. At that moment he would have given anything to have x-ray vision. He held his breath and then caught another soft sigh, the sound instinctively making his cock twitch.

For several minutes Jesse listened to the small sounds Jack was making (including one muttered "Jesus") his cock growing harder in his pants with each little sigh or moan. He looked around guiltily before palming himself through the fabric, his ear against the door.

He froze as he heard Jack's phone buzz, pressing his ear harder against the door, straining to listen.

"Gabriel..."

Jesse bit his lip at the outright longing in Jack's voice. He couldn't stand it and slipped the zipper down on his pants, slowly drawing out his thick cock and stroking it. He was only hearing one half of the conversation, but that half was enough.

"God yes."

The moan that followed made Jesse swallow back his own noise, sliding his hand faster from tip to base, listening to Jack's soft exhalations of effort.

"Jesus fuck..."

Jesse had no idea that Morrison was so dirty. Listening to the normally polite, by-the-book paralegal slowly come undone, knowing that he was stroking himself -to a guy, no less- was driving Jesse crazy. He felt each muffled gasp and hissed breath like a shot to his cock, and struggled to keep his own voice from betraying him, breathing as quietly as he could. Jack made a particularly loud groan and he almost lost it, gripping the base of his cock tightly to try to halt the climax.

"Fuck... yeah... me too."

Jesse bit his lip hard at the broken edges of Jack's voice.

"Gabriel... cum for me."

Jesse's eyes flew open and he gritted his teeth as if Jack had said it to him directly, giving up on trying to hold back.

"Cum with me Gabe come on please oh god."

Jesse's gutteral 'hng' was the only thing that escaped his mouth as he pulled away from the door, and leaned back against the wall, his cock jutting out in front of him. His cock and balls throbbed as he spilled his load into the palm of his other hand as he stroked and squeezed his cock, milking it dry. He stared at his hand, and a second later found himself licking his palm clean. He imagined it was Jack's as he lapped up the salty fluid, his cheeks burning with shame.

\---

By the time Mr. Morrison came back out of his office, looking extremely relaxed, Jesse had already returned from his trip to the bathroom to clean up.

"Get on out of here, Jesse. We're done for today," Jack said, smiling a bit. Jesse was impressed that he looked as composed as he did. He was actually pretty hot, for an old guy, come to think of it.

"Sure thing, Mr. Morrison. Have a good night. I'll lock up."

"Thanks Jesse," replied Jack, heading out the door. He didn't notice the way Jesse's eyes burned into his ass, and he definitely didn't notice Jesse creeping into his office afterwards.

 


End file.
